Himmelsdorf
Map Description This map has 4 main routes of attack. 1, 3, 5, and, line 8 line, and the hill at 0 line. 1 line This line is mostly for scouts. Sometimes fast mediums can rush this line as well. However, due to the lack of cover and viable exits, it is easy to get in, but very hard to get out if the push failed. 3 line This line is usually crowded with TDs. So it can be somewhat dangerous to push this line. Also, arties can hit this line relatively easily. 5 line This line is usually used by fast scouts. Because there are so many places can snipe this line, it is very dangerous anywhere along this line. Having a tank either at D3 or G3 to guard this place and sniping hill is not necessarily a bad idea. However, D3 or G3 are also prone to attacks from hill. 8 line This line is a major battle front. There should be at least 2 heavies or TDs to guard this place. It is difficult to push this line without enough tanks, yet with too many tanks will not help that much since the street is very narrow. The north side has dirt bumps at D7 that are big enough to be used as hull down covers. However, arties at K4 can hit these covers. Failure to guard this line often results in instant game loss. 0 line Technically this line is only useful for scouts and mediums, since most heavies have difficult time travelling up the hill. As the result, heavies getting onto the hill effectively remove themselves from the battle for extensive period of time. It is a lot easier to push the hill with medium packs. A common pub failure for hill push is that some tanks stay on the hill sniping down without clearing the tanks coming up the hill. Effectively, it splits tanks on the hill by having a few tanks defending the hill, while the rest not helping. Another common mistake is that after taking the hill, tanks would stay on hill, which can cause the tanks down hill to be taken down by a much larger number of enemy tanks. When too many tanks go up the hill, it is important to defend 8 line as long as possible until the tanks on the hill get down from the other side. Arty Location Arties general have a difficult time playing on this map. This is not to say they are completely useless. It does take more efforts to be useful. North Spawn *A1. When spotted by scouts, they can hide behind the build at A2. *B4. However, it is necessary to take frequent maneuvers. *B0. It is much less useful than A1 for helping the hill. There can be a concern of hitting allies for some arties due to the arc. South Spawn *K2 or J2. When spotted, merely move back slightly against the wall. They can sort of cover the 2 line, and some north part of the hill. * K4. This spot can be used very effectively targeting enemy tanks at 8 line and supporting the hill. It is also a relatively safe spot. This is a critical spot for 8 line defense and push. Pub Strategy There should always be at least 2 to 3 tanks preferably heavies guarding the 8 line regardless of the strategy. When there are not enough tanks defending this line, at least try to delay the incoming tanks as long as possible. If there are a lot of mediums on the team, consider pushing the hill or the 3 line. TDs are best to guard the 3 line, or optionally guarding the 8 line. It is very important to consider the hill push both for offense and defense. Because the hill is the easiest to push, the side with most reasonably mobile tanks on hill can win it quickly. If the hill is hopeless, it is possible to setup defense down hill. There are no set strategies doing so. For the south spawn, because there are two pathways down hill, it is likely for the enemy to split forces. It is possible to setup defense at K9. With luck, the defense could only face half of the enemies down hill. There should be a tank guarding the 5 line, to prevent enemy tanks from sneaking behind.Category:Standard Battle